Je reviens te chercher
by sissy26
Summary: Et elle hurla. De toute ses forces. Du peu de force qui lui restait. Elle hurla, encore et encore. De longues minutes durant, elle hurla, à s'en déchirer les tripes...


Au milieu de cette forêt sombre, elle déambulait.

Les arbres imposaient leur hauteur d'une manière effrayante. Le vent glacé venant faire fouetter ses cheveux sur son visage. Son visage baigné de larmes. Les feuilles volantes l'agressaient. Le temps semblait alors compatir à sa peine, à sa douleur.

Le soleil, la joie, le bonheur. Tout ca aujourd'hui n'existait plus. Pas pour elle.

On lui avait dit qu'il était par là. Elle le savait. Elle le savait. Une évidence.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment pouvont-on encore rire, vivre, sourire, survivre.

Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle même, de son histoire, de lui. Lui. Son amour perdu. Sa moitié que cette stupide guerre lui avait arraché. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, aujourd'hui il n'était plus.

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Les gouttes lui taillaient ses joues meurtries.

Il n'était plus. Non. Juste poussière, juste un souvenir. Un souvenir qui devenait de plus en plus flou.

Elle sut cependant qu'elle s'approchait. Elle le _sentait. _Son coeur s'accelera. Preuve qu'elle était toujours en vie. Pour l'instant du moins ...

Son corps s'agitta de toute part, ses mains tremblaient, ses dent s'entre-choquaient. Ses yeux brûlaient à force de pleurer. Sa machoire lui faisait mal. Peu importe. Il était là. Ici. Au milieu de cette forêt si effrayante. Cette tombe. Blanche. Sa tombe à lui. Ce qui restait de cet homme. De son amour.

Elle s'écroula dessus, s'aphixiant de cet amour qui lui manquait.

Et elle hurla. De toute ses forces. Du peu de force qui lui restait. Elle hurla, encore et encore. De longues minutes durant, elle hurla, à s'en déchirer les tripes. Sa tristesse était telle que même les oiseaux se turent. Tout devient silencieux. A part ses cris de désespoirs, ses déchirements, ses pleurs. Les ténébres n'étaient plus trés loin. Tant mieux.

Du marbre blanc, pareille à son âme. En lettres d'or son nom y était gravé. Le nom de son amour perdu..

_**Draco Lucius Malefoy**_

Ses cheveux se mélaient à ses larmes. Elle ne comprennait pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi lui avoir volé le seul être qui lui restait? Pourquoi l'avoir privé de cette vie si merveilleuse qui l'attendait? Pourquoi? ..

Elle lui avait promis ce soir là. Jamais elle ne le laisserait. Elle s'appretait à tenir sa promesse, à le rejoindre.

Cette promesse, elle le lui avait faite ce soir là.

En traversant ce parc où se mélaient sang, morts, vivants et pleurs, elle le cherchait. Esperant ne pas le trouver comme tous ces malheureux. Mais elle le vit. Respirant à moitié, le sang coulant de sa tête, elle s'approcha. Elle le pris dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Elle savait que c'était fini. Qu'il allait mourir. Alors elle le sera fort, tellement fort. A son oreille, deux mots à peine audibles. Deux mots qu'elle pensait avoir imaginé. Deux mots qui changeront son avenir à tout jamais. Deux mots.

- .. Je .. T'aime..

Et il était parti. Parti rejoindre sa mère. Parti rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait. En laissant sur terre la seule qu'il n'aura jamais aimé. Et elle lui avait promis.

Ce sentiment était indescriptible. Ce vide, cette peine, cette rage, cette haine. Elle ne voulait pas le lacher. Elle ne sut même pas comment on l'avait retrouvé.

Elle se reveilla dans une pièce blanche, dans un lit blanc. Comme sa tombe. Comme son âme. Sans lui.

Elle s'accrocha à cette tombe. La dernière part de lui. Le dernier souvenir qui lui restait. Morbide.

Les gouttes lui tailladaient son visage meurtri par ses larmes, qui ne cessaient de couler. Peu importe. Cette douleur n'était rien. Rien comparé à ce vide, à cette peine. Son coeur. Il lui avait été arraché, brûlé, calciné.  
>Cette saleté de guerre qui lui avait tout pris. Sa famille, ses amis, ses espoirs, sa joie, et maintenant lui. Son dernier espoir. Son dernier souffle.<br>Elle voulait mourir, juste mourir. Elle allait mourir. C'était une évidence. Elle se demandait encore comment pouvait-elle encore arriver à respirer.

Allongée là, sur cette tombe blanche et or, elle se sentait partir. Une éclaircie faisait son apparition dans le ciel, et le soleil venait lui caresser le visage. Son visage si beau, défiguré par la peine.  
>Et elle le vit. Lui, son amour perdu, son ange. Il était là, il venait la chercher. Le soleil l'eblouissait mais il était là. Son visage d'ange était perceptible, ses traits étaient parfaits. Son ange. Il lui souriait.<br>C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle lui dit ces deux mots. Ces deux mots qui allait changer toute sa vie. Son avenir.

- Je t'aime ...

Et dans un dernier sourire figé, sous le soleil aveuglant, Hermione Jane Granger parti rejoindre celui qui lui avait ouvert son coeur. Son amour. Sa vie. Draco Lucius Malefoy.

Ce jour là, deux jours après la perte de son ange, Hermione mourut de chagrin.


End file.
